


Happy Christmas

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, girl!Harry, girl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the day before Christmas, and, of course, Louis’ birthday and Harry is flat out. </p>
<p>She has spent the day pampering her beloved fiancée and has subsequently fallen behind on her baking for their first ever hosted Christmas. Not only are her own parents and sister coming over for Christmas, but every single one of Louis’ immediate family are coming as well. That’s seven siblings in total and four parents. Thirteen all up. She has to keep reminding herself that there’s thirteen in total – a baker’s dozen. </p>
<p>Harry is in <i>way</i> over her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supernope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernope/gifts), [dea_liberty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dea_liberty/gifts), [anyadisee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyadisee/gifts), [Leeargh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeargh/gifts), [sopattable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopattable/gifts), [cghtfr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cghtfr/gifts), [phenomeniall (desiredeffect)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desiredeffect/gifts).



> Me + Girl Direction + Christmas = had to be done.

It’s the day before Christmas, and, of course, Louis’ birthday and Harry is flat out.

She has spent the day pampering her beloved fiancée and has subsequently fallen behind on her baking for their first ever hosted Christmas. Not only are her own parents and sister coming over for Christmas, but every single one of Louis’ immediate family are coming as well. That’s seven siblings in total and four parents. Thirteen all up. She has to keep reminding herself that there’s thirteen in total – a baker’s dozen. 

Harry is in _way_ over her head. 

She has made the Christmas cake already, thankfully, and almost everything else. All she has to do is make some mini fruit mince tarts which she wants to do before she goes to bed. 

After they celebrated Louis’ birthday, and had some amazing birthday sex, Harry had left a sleeping Louis in their bed so she could finish baking. She has made a fresh batch of gingerbread men, and has iced them, along with some _very_ festively iced biscuits. The fruit mince tarts are the only things left that she has to make and then she can go to bed.

It’s three in the morning and technically it’s Christmas day already but Harry doesn’t care, she has to get this baking finished before she goes to bed. She is exhausted beyond reason but at least their families aren’t due to arrive until ten o’clock, so she and Louis can sleep in for a bit once she is done.

Harry dusts more flour onto the counter top so she can roll out the pastry, making sure that it’s even. The fruit ingredients are ready to be added, sitting in a bowl off to the side. There is plenty of pastry for her to work with and still plenty of flour left just in case anything goes wrong. Which, she hopes that it doesn’t. She wants this Christmas to go _perfectly_.

When Louis had suggested they host Christmas this year, Harry was just as excited as Louis had been. She loves Christmas, their families and, most of all, her beautiful fiancée; she just didn’t realise just how much work was involved.

She was never taking her mother for granted ever again.

Next year is probably going to be just as busy, she thinks as she works. After they get married, Harry wants to start a family with Louis straight away and she hopes to be pregnant by the time Louis’ birthday and Christmas comes around.

_Silent Night_ comes on the radio that Harry has on low and she sings along with it while she works, bopping her head along to the beat.

“What are you still doing up?”

Harry’s head snaps up as she hears Louis’ voice and she sees her leaning against the door jam, rubbing her fist into the corner of her eye, yawning widely. It, of course, offsets Harry to start yawning too and that’s exactly what she _doesn’t_ need when she still has fruit mince tarts to finish.

“I’m just baking,” Harry replies, dusting her hands off on her apron. “Why are you awake?” she asks as she crosses the room to give Louis a cuddle. 

“Bed was cold without you in it,” Louis mumbles against Harry’s chest. “Baby, you’re naked…”

“It’s warm in here with the oven on,” Harry replies with a shrug. “I’ve got knickers on,” she adds petulantly.

“I don’t think a g-string counts as knickers, baby,” Louis says on a laugh, the corners of her eyes crinkling adorably as she does. “Do you want a hand?”

“Not from you,” Harry teases. “You’ll burn the house down.”

“How very dare you,” Louis replies. She tilts her chin up for a kiss and Harry happily complies. She slots their lips together easily, giving Louis the kiss she wants and that Harry didn’t know she needed.

She relaxes into Louis’ embrace, enjoying the kisses for a few long moments before she pulls back. “Babe, I have to finish this,” she says as she reluctantly steps away from Louis’ hold, crossing the room and back to the pastry she is rolling out for the lids of the tarts.

“Here, I’ll help,” Louis says. She leans against the counter and picks up one of the Christmas tree biscuits that Harry made earlier and takes a large bite. “These are good,” she says through her mouthful. “But you’re going to need more if you’re catering for my family. There’s an entire Quidditch team of us…”

Harry makes a face. She knew that. She _knows_ Louis has a big family and it didn’t occur to her that she hadn’t made enough. She bites back a sob and Louis is coming around the counter, pulling Harry into her arms.

“Baby…” she whispers. “What’s wrong?”

“I just want this to be perfect,” Harry says. “I need to make more biscuits now.”

“Look, I’ll help and we’ll get it done twice as fast, alright? Then I want to go back to bed, have more orgasms, and sleep. Deal?”

Harry nods and Louis presses a smacking kiss to her cheek and picks up the full length apron to tie around her body. Harry prefers the half apron that goes around her waist when she’s baking naked, because her boobs like to be free from the confines of clothing just for a little while. It helps her work better, she thinks.

“See, we’re going faster already!” Louis says cheerfully as Harry puts the tray of fruit mince tarts into the oven to cook. She smiles at Louis and blows her a kiss. 

Some of the Christmas trees that Louis cuts out come out a little more crooked than the ones Harry did the first time around, and some of the stars are a little lopsided but it adds character, Harry thinks. One of the candy cane shaped biscuits comes out looking more like a penis than a candy cane and Harry refuses to bake it, telling Louis to start again. She laughs loudly at the sight of it and abides Harry’s request.

Harry pulls the fruit mince tarts out of the oven after they’re finished cooking and she sets them down on the counter to cool down. She leaves the oven on, ready for when their next batch of biscuits has to go in.

“I’m going to make a pair of boobs,” Louis announces. Harry looks up at her and glares. Louis just laughs and goes about moulding the last of the dough into a pair of boobs that Harry feels a little jealous of with the way Louis is fondling them. “And I want proper nipples iced on too when you put icing on it, thanks.”

“My fiancée is an idiot.”

“You love me.”

“That I do,” Harry replies slowly, winking at Louis.

Once Louis’ boobs biscuit is made, they add it to one of the trays to go into the oven.

“There!” Harry exclaims once the last of the three trays of biscuits are in the oven. She closes the door over and leans against the counter before she realises that she has probably managed to get flour all over her bottom. 

“Someone got a little dirty,” Louis says as she steps in front of Harry, pressing her up against the counter again. Their lips brush against each other’s just barely before Louis kisses Harry a little deeper, making her moan low in the back of her throat. She pulls Louis closer and unties Louis’ apron so she can take it off. She quickly throws it to the side and presses up against Harry again, kissing her hotly. 

Before Harry knows it, Louis has a handful of flour and is sprinkling it over the top of Harry’s head. Her mouth drops open in shock and Louis’ laughter fills the room. She wipes the flour off her face and stares at Louis still a little shocked. 

“Well,” Harry says slowly, cringing at the taste of plain flour on her lips. She quickly grabs a handful of flour and blows it in Louis’ direction but she’s faster than Harry is and she’s dodged out of the way, her squealing laughter following behind her. 

They chase each other around the kitchen, throwing whatever flour they can get their hands on, aiming in the other’s direction but missing almost every time. There is flour in Harry’s vision but she doesn’t care too much as she hears Louis’ happy laughter from the other side of the kitchen. Harry is briefly worried for the fruit mince tarts that are sitting on the counter next to the oven, cooling down, but they seem to be out of harm’s way for the most part.

“You’ll never catch me!” Louis taunts loudly as Harry continues to chase her around the kitchen. 

Harry laughs loudly when Louis slips and grabs for the counter but instead grabs the side of the leftover flour container and lands on the floor with an _oomph!_ The flour puffs up into the air and then slowly falls down around Louis like snow. 

She walks over so she’s standing in front of Louis and smiles down at her. “What was that?” she asks sweetly. Louis huffs out a breath, flour puffing from her lips as she does. It just lands back on her again.

Harry moves and sits herself down on Louis’ thighs, effectively pinning her to the floor. “Look at all of this mess you’ll have to clean up.”

“Me? Why me? It’s your kitchen too!” Louis quickly protests, a pout on her face. She does look adorable like this, Harry thinks.

She unties her apron and takes it off, carefully wiping flour off Louis’ face and specifically her lips. She leans over and kisses Louis soundly on the lips. 

“Mmm,” Louis mumbles as Harry kisses her deeper. Her hands go to Harry’s arse, squeezing the flour covered flesh just enough to make Harry push back against her. “Bed,” Louis whispers against Harry’s lips. “C’mon, let’s go back to bed.”

“Alright,” Harry agrees. She sits up and sniffs, her face contorting into a frown. “Oh _no_!”

She scrambles up off Louis and opens the oven door. Her biscuits are ruined. Burned beyond saving.

“My boobs!” Louis exclaims as she steps up behind Harry. 

Harry blinks and immediately looks to Louis’ chest to see what’s wrong. She’s about to ask what’s wrong with them when Louis shoves on an oven mitt and pulls the tray of biscuits from the oven, quickly setting them down. There, among all of the Christmas themed biscuits are Louis’ special boobs shaped biscuit, just as burned as the rest of them.

She pouts and pokes at it with the oven mitt. “My boobs,” she repeats forlornly. “They were my best creation,” she adds dramatically.

Harry sighs and turns the oven off. “C’mon,” she says, taking the oven mitt off Louis’ hand. “Let’s forget about this mess, go shower and then go back to bed. I am too exhausted to bake any more now.”

With a massive pout, Louis nods. “I’m all sad now,” she says as Harry shuts off the kitchen light and leads her up the stairs to their ensuite bathroom.

“I’ve got something to cheer you up,” Harry says as she all but pushes Louis into the bathroom so they can get undressed.

“I doubt _anything_ could make me feel better now, Harold,” Louis says dramatically, giving Harry a pointed look. “Christmas is _ruined_.”

“I have a sexy Mrs Claus outfit and I have been practicing the lyrics to _Santa Baby_ with a dirty dance for _weeks_ now, which had better cheer you up,” Harry says as she turns the shower on.

Louis’ grin lights up the entire room. “Do I get a preview?” she asks, waggling her eyebrows as she steps into the shower behind Harry.

“ _Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me. I've been an awful good girl_ ,” she sings, locking her gaze with Louis own as she bites her lip once she’s finished singing the last lyric. Louis grins and crowds Harry up against the tiles. 

“Yes, yes you have,” she agrees before kissing Harry hotly. “Happy Christmas, indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas, everyone, to those who celebrate it and a happy December 25th to those that do not. ♥
> 
> Inspired by [Leah's tags](http://supernope.tumblr.com/post/100818771560) and the other two baking fics I did during Girl Direction Month. =)
> 
> As always: you can also find me here on [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) and here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55) if you like. ♥


End file.
